Summer Lover
by Nero Phantomwolfe
Summary: "Neville." Harry looked pointedly at his ring. "What's that ring on your finger?"  Hermione and Ron stopped their small argument to look at Neville and the ring.  "I could ask the same for you." Neville smirked. "Harry."
1. Chapter 1

hello! i'm back for buisness. so sorry but i got writer's block on all my stories except for this new one.

i hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter. j.k rowling does

* * *

><p><span>Summer lover<span>

Prologue:

Harry was lying down on soft grass with a blond man by his side.

"Harry." The blond man whispered softly. "I don't want to pretend to be your enemy at school anymore."

Harry tightly held the man. "I know Draco, I do. But it's dangerous for you."

"Do you love me?" Draco asked while straddling him, so he can look into his lover's emerald eyes.

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course I do! Do you doubt me?"

"I don't doubt you." Draco apologetically said while digging into his pockets. "What I'm trying to say is-"

Harry looked panicked. He loved Draco. He really did, with all his heart and soul. With a cracked voice he said. "Y-you're not breaking up with me a-are you?"

"No. What I'm trying to say is." Draco bended down on one knee in front of Harry. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?"

Harry threw his hands around Draco's neck. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Draco took Harry's hand and lovingly slipped the ring on Harry's ring finger, after that he wiped Harry's tears. "Why the tears, Hun?"

"I-I'm just so happy." Harry kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The ring on his finger<span>

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were worried; their best friend didn't accept Ron's invitation to stay at the burrow. So he was with the Dursley's while she and Ron were at the burrow having fun. They both knew full well what _could _happen and what _always _happens inside privet drive. Oh, how wrong they were…

Harry groaned as the broken alarm clock rang. He blindly reached for the button to stop the ringing noise. He rubbed his emerald eyes, by doing so he saw his ring; it was a silver snake holding a single emerald stone; it wasn't muggle made so sometimes it slithered around his fingers; but what surprised Harry the most was; it can speak. He loved it. Especially the intricate script inside the ring which says: _never to part and to love forever._

He smiled as he remembered the proposal yesterday. "Draco, I love you." Harry said although he knew that Draco was in Malfoy manor. Harry stretched while glancing at the calendar, which reminded him, that today was the day he returns to Hogwarts. He glanced at the black clock on the wall, it read; 10:30. "Shit!"

Harry rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes; thanks to Draco, he now has new fitting clothes which apparently make him 'look hot.' He ran back to his room and nearly yelped when he saw Draco. "What are you doing here?"

Draco crossed the room and kissed Harry on the lips. "I love you too."

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry embraced him and let his head rest on the crook of Draco's neck. "So?"

"I'm here to drive you to king's cross station." Draco tightly hugged Harry. "We're nearly late."

"I know." Harry pouted while untangling himself from his fiancé's embrace. "Thank you."

Draco watched Harry, rushing to brush his hair and arrange his trunk. He glanced at his ring, it was like Harry's but instead of a snake it was a dragon with an amethyst stone, it also moves but it didn't speak. What Harry didn't know was that magical rings includes spells which protects and bring luck to the wearer.

"Draco!"

Draco jumped and looked up. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Draco levitated Harry's trunk while Harry took the lead out the Dursley's house.

"Bye, uncle!" Harry murmured.

"How the ruddy hell are you going to get there, boy?" his uncle snarled. "WHO THE RUDDY HELL IS THAT?"

"Don't talk to my fiancé like that!" Draco hissed lethally.

Harry groaned, they were going to be late. "Come on Draco!"

Harry dragged Draco outside and tried to look for Draco's limo. The limo held quite a few memories like the first date, their first kiss and first kinky s- ahem. "Where is it?"

"Turn around." Draco drawled while kissing my neck. "It's on your right."

Harry turned to his right, and there it was. "c'mon, we are going to be late."

They got into the car and the driver drove off, Harry glanced back and saw his uncle peeking through the window with his jaw on the floor.

Ron and Hermione were starting to hyperventilate; they couldn't find Harry.

"I hope his safe." Hermione said, her voice filled with obvious concern.

"Thank you for the concern." A voice cheekily said.

Hermione and Ron turned around at the sound and gaped at how he wasn't as thin as before.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Harry." Ron said as he gave Harry a manly hug. "We missed you, mate."

"I missed you lot too." He replied with a smirk. "C'mon, let's find a compartment."

They found a compartment near the end, with only Neville inside and a hungry looking plant with teeth. Harry knocked. "Hey, Neville, can we sit with you?"

"Of course, Harry." Neville replied with a smile.

Harry smiled back then his eyes widened at what he saw. No it wasn't the plant that he was holding that looked liked it was about to the boy. It was the ring on his finger that was holding the plant.

"Neville." Harry looked pointedly at his ring; it was a lion that held a ruby it can also move although it doesn't seem to speak. "What's that ring on your finger?"

Hermione and Ron stopped their small argument to look at Neville and the ring.

"I could ask the same for you." Neville smirked. "Harry."

* * *

><p>yeay! so what do you think?<p>

i would appreciate reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

This little fic is dedicated to all of you who bothered reading this piece of crap. Yes I know, I have very high self esteem. Ha, i've been told.

Thank you: darkwish3, Kkk, TiaT, Jessica682, Itachisgurl93, Desiree Von Wolf, LIGHTNSHADOWS.

If I could I will all give you a big bear hug. But I cant so you'll just have to imagine it –pouts- thank you lot for my first seven reviews, they made me smile and write more. Free drarries, cookies and love for you!

Faith hfl: have I forgotten anything?

(Draco and Harry enters) Draco: Yeah.

Author: What?

Harry: Honestly! You call yourself a writer! The disclaimer!

Me: -pouts- you've been hanging out with Blondie over there too much! (No offence to blondes. As a matter of fact one of my best friends is blonde.)

Drarry: get on with it!

DISCLAIMER: if I owned harry potter I wouldn't be sat in front of my computer with a numb ass as I mutter "why couldn't Drarry be canon!" while writing this chapter…so yeah I don't own it. Grrr

Chapter 2: Secrets, Neville and Slytherin

Hermione gaped. She was happy for Harry and Neville, she really was but how come they never told her? She can understand Neville, since he didn't consider her as a close friend. But harry was her bestest friend. She considered him her brother. "H-harry, why didn't you tell _me _anything?"

Harry looked at her under his lashes. He felt quite guilty; she's been there with him through thick and thin. He considered her a sister he never had. It made him happy to see her happy for him although she didn't know the identity of his fiancé. "You never asked."

Neville observed them from his seat, he was happy to see Harry happy engaged to a slytherin. Oh, yes he knew that harry was engaged to a slytherin. After all knowledge is power and his fiancé as a slytherin liked power as much as wealth. He was a little wary of Ron, his face was red and he looked like he was about to explode. Explode? "Ah, Har-"

"C'mon lets get changed. We're nearly there." Hermione said while gathering her uniform, after she gathered all of it, she stood up and walked out through the compartment doors, while calling out behind her. "I'll be back."

Ron was seething. How dare they mingle with each other as if he wasn't there. He really didn't care about Neville. The boy was practically a squib. He was no use in world, besides he's always ignored anyway. What's new? They'll pay for this somehow…

"So Ron, did you have a nice summer?" Neville asked brightly while observing his reactions. "What did you do?"

"It was fun." Ron replied tightly with bitterness in his voice. "What about you?"

Neville noticed the tightness in his voice and the bitterness mixed with it, the _weasel_ was also trying to leave Harry out the conversation. _"Weasel huh?_ _I've been hanging out with my slytherin of a fiancé too much." _"Oh, you know, got engaged. It was sweet."

"Good."

Harry changed his clothes while he listened in, a habit he picked up from Draco. He noticed that Neville was observing Ron. Harry was in disbelief as he heard Ron reply with bitterness. Did by any chance, he did Ron any wrong while talking to Hermione or Neville?

The door opened, all three boys turned around and saw…Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT THE HELL RE YOU DOING HERE?" Ron shouted; he was livid. He absolutely hated the two evil gits.

"well weasel I came here to speak to Potter." Draco drawled while eyeing him disgustedly.

Ron turned to Blaise. "What about you?"

"I'm here to talk to Longbottom." Blaise sneered. "Not that it's any of your business."

Ron grew red, he was about to hex them when he noticed that they've disappeared._ "How dare them! How dare they talk to slytherins and ignore me!"_

Harry and Draco laughed. They could just imagine what's going to happen the next few days. Mayhem. If some one notices that the boy who lived is married, everyone is going to go insane trying to find out whom he chose to marry. "I feel bad leaving Ron."

"I don't."

Harry chuckled. "I know you don't."

"You know we sound weird if some one goes past us." Harry said with laughter in his eyes. "I mean we're under the cloak. No one can see us, but we keep on giggling and I'm sure that my cloak doesn't prevent the other side from hearing us."

Draco chuckled and murmured something incoherent in Harry's ear before cupping Harry's face and began ravishing him with bites and small kisses. Harry reluctantly pulled away as he felt the train slowing down. "I'll see you later."

"But Harry…" Draco whined while looking down; letting Harry know about his problem.

Harry blushed. "I'll miss you too; I'll take care of that later."

Draco pulled Harry close once more and murmured "you better." Before letting go.

When Harry reached his compartment, he found that Ron wasn't there, but Neville was with Blaise Zabini 'arguing'.

"Hello Neville." Harry greeted. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Hi, Harry." Neville scowled at Blaise but with love in his eyes. "We were arguing whether slytherins are slimy gits or not."

"They are not!" Blaise defended. "Well some aren't."

"I agree with Blaise." Harry cheerfully said. "If you two wanted to keep your engagement secret, try not to look like you two really want to shag each other. Although, death by sex won't be that bad."

The two gaped at Harry. They both sat down together holding each others hand, there was no point hiding it from Harry. "Are you alright with it?"

Harry raised his hand where his engagement ring was. "Of course, I'd be a hypocrite to say no."

The couple now resembled a goldfish. The opened and closed their mouth as if to say something but ended up gaping at him. Again.

"You two make a good goldfish impression." Harry drawled Draco like.

"Bloody hell." Blaise gasped that sounded like my best friend; Draco."

Neville's eyes widened in realization. "How very slytherin of you Harry."

Harry purred from the compliment. "Why thank you."

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What did I miss?"

"Harry's engaged to," Neville said with an eye roll, for some one in slytherin, his fiancé was a bit dense. "The one and only Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>hello! thank you for reading.<p>

i appreciate your reviews.

love,

faith hfl


	3. Chapter 3

'Sup! I'm so happy that you guys like my piece of work. Makes me really happy. And work faster.

Thank you: bookworm 19065, darkwish3, Joker of hell and itachisgurl93 for the reviews.

If I could I would but I can't give you a big glomp through the computer so yeah.

Also thank you for people whom subscribed or favourited this story.

Dedicated to: you, you, you and you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. It belongs to j.k Rowling. (Hindi sa akin ang Harry potter. Si j.k Rowling ang gumawa at nangmamayari sa kanya!) There the disclaimer in two languages. Don't sue ok?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: the sorting hat.<p>

Harry snickered as he saw Blaise's jaw drop. "I'll make sure to tell Draco that you make a good gold fish impression."

Blaise glared at him, and then smiled. "You utter slytherin. Oh, by the way, hurt him your dead."

"Don't worry." Harry drawled. "I won't. Oh, by the way, hurt Neville your dead."

Neville laughed as he watched his fiancé's and friend's antics. "Stop it you two. The train already stopped. Come on."

Blaise caught Neville's hand and pulled him close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Neville kissed him softly. "We have to go now."

They stayed hugging for a minute before parting ways. "Come on Harry."

"coming." Harry looked around and winked at Draco, he laughed when he saw Draco's cheeks go pink.

"Come on, lover boy."

Harry looked up and saw Neville smiling at his and Draco's interaction. "I'm happy for you, Harry. You haven't laughed like that since what happened in the ministry."

"Thanks, Nev." Harry smiled. "It seems only a few people care for me, and Ron. It feels like his floating away. Thanks for caring Nev.

Neville smiled and led Harry and himself out of the train. Harry gasped when they finally arrived at the great hall. The still mesmerized him with its ceiling that imitates the weather outside, the four long tables, the teachers table and its majestic atmosphere. They both sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore began his speech like always, saying that unity and love will help overcome all darkness, come what may. Then it was the sorting. The sorting hat was placed upon a stool. It opened its mouth and began to sing:

_In these times_

_Where many dies._

_We all have to unite_

_The love will start with four._

_Then spread around_

_Cherish the feeling_

_You will be needing._

_Now that the message is done._

_Let the sorting be done._

_Gryffindor,_

_Slytherin,_

_Hufflepuff_

_And Ravenclaw._

_Either house will be proud,_

_To be with you._

"Did the sorting hat run out of rhymes?" Harry asked while snickering. "Although we were mentioned."

"Yeah, I know." Neville sipped his pumpkin juice. "How do you think it knows?"

"No idea."

Both boys stopped chatting as Dumbledore began to speak again. "I only have tw-"

The sorting hat began to move its mouth again. "I'm sorry headmaster but there are some people whom I'd like to re-sort."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "That hasn't happened in 200 years. Are you sure?"

"Of course, headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "You may begin."

Every single person was silent at the sorting hat's announcement then slowly but surely, as if some one turned on a light switch everyone began to mutter, but stopped when the head master gave its yes.

The sorting hat began a new song:

_Oh, yes. These people who differ._

_The ones who made a choice._

_Today, they will be in their rightful place._

_Unity, marriage and love._

_Is what two of them have._

Every one was silent, every one was waiting for the people who needed resorting.

"The following people made a choice to go in a different house. They chose to not agree with me and I let them. It shows independency and power over themselves." The sorting hat paused. "But its time they go to their rightful place and house."

Harry gulped. He was one of those people; he looked at Neville and watch him go pale. It seems he was one of those people too. _"Well at least I'm not the only one."_

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! The sorting hat bellowed.

Neville paled even more; as he stood the light caught his ring and made it stand out. He stopped as murmurs ran through out the crowd.

"Did you see the ring?"

"It's so expensive."

"Lucky him."

Neville smiled. He was indeed lucky. He smiled even more when he imagined the crowds' reaction to Harry's ring. He sat down the stool put the hat upon his head. And immediately the hat bellowed. "SLYTHERIN!"

After putting the hat down. He smiled and slowly walked towards the slytherin table, enjoying their shocked faces.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione gasped. _"Oh, well."_ Hermione thought while imagining their even more shocked faces. She knew where the hat will put her. Most people will think its raven claw. But it is certainly not that house. As she reached the stool, she sat down crossing her ankles as she put the hat on. "SLYTHERIN!"

She smirked as professor Snape's face went a delicate green. What people didn't know was Hermione granger has a crush on a certain silky voiced professor. Not that she'll ever admit to that.

RON WEASLEY!

Ron stood up proudly. Loving the attention and stares. He didn't mind going to slytherin if it meant he could get attention. He was sure that he will get to slytherin, he saw the pattern. He walked towards the hat smiling, as he sat on the stool and put the hat on his head, still bathing in the attention, but his smile as the hat bellowed. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He scowled and glared as his fellow Gryffindor snickered the loudest except slytherin; which were laughing out loud with the exception of Hermione and Neville who were smiling amusedly.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Immediately everyone became silent as Ron's scowl grew darker. Harry walked slowly towards the stool and stopped when some one shrieked. "Y-YOU'RE MARRIED!"

"yeah, I am." Harry looked around and found out that Ginny was the one shrieking." why?"

The air was thick with tension when everyone again began to mutter. The teachers were too busy staring at Harry's hand and discussing how it happened. But the mutterings stopped as fast as it started as Ginny began shrieking again.

"B-BUT YOU WERE SOPPUSED TO MARRY ME! ME!"

"Oh, but Gin, I only love you as sister."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"

"Yes I do Ginny." By now Harry was getting pissed. She has no right to control his life!

"WHY IS YOUR RING A SNAKE? YEAH THAT'S IT! ISN'T IT? A SLYTHERIN LOVE POTIONED YOU!"

"No, that's something you would do!" Harry hissed, his magic slowly seeping out and suffocating the great hall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ron and Ginny thundered.

"YEAH! I DARE! YOU HAVE O CONTROL OVER ME! I CAN MARRY WHO EVER I WANT!

"NO YOU'RE MARRYING M-"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore thundered. "Miss Weasley, restraint yourself. Personal matters shouldn't be discussed at such inappropriate time. Ten points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter I would like to congratulate you to your engagement, you too Mr. longbottom . And Harry, please restraint your magic, you may now get sorted.

"Thank you sir." Harry replied as he acknowledged the congratulations given. When he finally got to the stool he put on the hat and smiled lightly.

"_Hello Harry. I see that you've grown smarter than your friend; Miss Granger."_

"I'm not that smart" Harry blushed. "But yes, I have been studying."

"_Congratulations on your engagement."_

"Thank you."

"_Your welcome."_

"I'm ready to be sorted now." Harry smiled patiently. "Thank you for letting me try the Gryffindor house."

"_No problem. SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry chuckled at the shocked faces he looked at professor Snape's face and smirked. He looked like goldfish but with a green tint. He walked towards the slytherin table.

_THUD._

Harry turned around. And found that Severus Snape; potion's master extraordinaire has promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading!<p>

i'd appreciate reviews. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry for the very late and short chapter. reality caught up with me and we also had an assesment week. gomen! sorry! pasensya na!

disclaimer: not mine and never will be.

a/n: the holidays are soon so i might just upload a little faster.

dedicated to you.

thank you for being patient and the reviews and people who subscribed and favorited

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: welcome to the snake's palace<p>

Everyone in the Great Hall sniggered as they watched Professor McGonagall enervate the fallen Professor Snape for the second time.

"Just a few notices before you go," Dumbledore smiled. "The charming Mr. Filch has a list of things that has been banned. And most of it is from a wonderful shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ah, yes. Mr. Potter, May I speak to you in my office? That is all. Pip Pip. Off you go to bed."

The trio which sat at the end of the slytherin table exchanged glances. No, scratch that. The whole slytherin table exchanged glances. Even former Gryffindor that just been moved to slytherin is already considered family. That's what slytherin is all about. Family. They never the old fool, there was just something off with the kind smile and twinkling eyes, they just didn't know what.

"What do you think he wants?" Neville muttered, he never trusted Dumbledore either since the day that the headmaster told him that his parents lost their minds; the head master made the mistake of having the slip of the tongue.

"I don't know." Harry scowled. "If it's about the sorting thing. So much for being unprejudiced and seeing good in people."

Hermione nodded and frowned at their conversation. "What are you going to do with Ginny, Harry?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I have to…" Harry stood up and bid goodbye as a prefect began instructing the two former Gryffindors where and who to go to if there were any trouble. The prefect also told them the password and where the common room is. Harry scowled deeper as he reached the gargoyles, he didn't like the feeling that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans." Harry said, but the gargoyles remained still and lifeless. "Uh… what about…Lemon drops."

Harry jumped as the gargoyles began shaking to make way, so Harry can climb up the stone steps that led to the headmaster's office. As Harry made his way upstairs the feeling in his stomach grew darker and darker; as if it was warning him that the headmaster was going to avada kedavra him. Harry shook his head, what a stupid thought. The headmaster won't hurt his students. Right? Right.

"Enter!" a voice boomed after Harry knocked on the door of the headmaster's office. Harry entered slowly while he scanned Dumbledore's face for any signs of anger but found none. "hello, dear boy. Would you like a Lemon drop?"

"No thank you." Harry cocked his head to one side. "What are you going to talk to me about, sir?"

"ah, yes. Straight to the point aren't we, Mr. Potter? I must say how very slytherin of you." Dumbledore's eyes flashed an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. Harry also didn't like the way he said the word slytherin. "Congratulations for your engagement. So, who is the lucky girl?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change of mood and tone but nontheless replied. "thank you, sir. However, me and my beloved still aren't comfortable of going public." Harry eyes were searching Dumbledore's office, he himself wasn't sure what but his eyes froze on Dumbledore's hand. There was nothing wrong with the hand, maybe except for the fact that it looked _young_. It looked as if hand never aged. No wrinkles. No scars. No nothing. Harry blinked and quick as a flash the hand that was once young had turned old and withered.

Harry's eyes widened at the discovery. He wanted to ask what that was but he held his tongue. Something fishy was going on and he was going to find out, without Dumbledore finding out. "If that is all professor, May I go and have my rest? After all lessons start tomorrow and Hermione told me that our frogs test start this year, I wouldn't want to fail."

Dumbledore looked a bit taken aback but his face swiftly became neutral once again, he smiled, but his smile seemed _sinister_. "Of course, Harry. I'll see you soon."

Harry shuddered at the thought of Dumbledore smiling sinisterly. Perhaps it was his imagination, yeah that's it. As Harry walked towards the slytherin common room portrait; he still remembered it from second year for some unknown reason; he stopped and pouted at the snake, when he remembered he didn't know the password.

"_Hello." _Harry hissed in parseltongue feeling slightly foolish; he wasn't sure weather the portrait of the snake can talk back or not.

The snake slithered and stared at him in shock. _"A ssspeaker, I sssee. I haven't ssspoke to one in sssix hundred yearsss. How may I be an asssissstant to you?"_

Harry smiled and made a mental note to talk to the snake more often. _"Ah, well you sssee I jussst transssferred to the house of ssslytherin, and I wasssnt told the password. May you be sssoo kind and let me in?"_

The snake amusedly hissed. _"Just this once. But before I open the portrait I have sssomething to tell you: you have very powerful magic. In your inheritance, there will be sssome sssurprisssesss in store for you…Beware there isss danger afoot in the near future."_

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the message, he already knew the danger, what he wanted to know was how near was it. And the magic thing…he'll just have to wait. _"Thank you. What isss your name?"_

The snake, if it could, smiled. _"Zakri. My name is Zakri. I like you may you have good fortune in everything you do."_

Harry hissed goodbye as he stepped in the slytherin common room to find a party in full swing. Blaise and Neville were discreetly talking in a corner, Hermione was _flirting_ with Theodore Knott and Draco was sitting in front of the fire while fiddling with his ring.

As he entered, everybody stopped what they were doing; as if the pause button was pressed. Draco made eye contact with him and the other slytherins then smirked and drawled. "Welcome to the snakes' palace."

Everyone except for the Gryffindor made eye contact and unisoned. "Where everyone is a part of our family. We are family."

* * *

><p>i'd appreciate reviews<p>

sorry again for short chapter.

much love,

Faith hfandl


	5. Chapter 5

hello! i'd like to say sorry for the very late update. and i hope i can be forgiven. -smiles sheepishly-

i have come bearing gifts...

thank you for everyone who reviewed, it helped me write two chapters! and a bit more!

p.s. there will be a message after the story...you might want to read it. (it's about the gifts i brought -whispers- which are chapters)

* * *

><p>hapter 5: Surprise! The secret's in the telling…<p>

Harry froze as he felt someone throw their arms around his neck. "Get off!"

"Calm down, Potter. I'm just welcoming you to the house of Slytherin." Drawled a black haired girl, which Harry recognized as Pansy Parkinson. "I heard that you're married…"

"Yes I am. What do you want?" Harry eyed her suspiciously; she might be one of Draco's best friends but it doesn't mean that he trusted her. Especially now that she was slightly drunk.

"Nothing! I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to cheat on your beloved, I'm here to kill you." Pansy slurred, Harry hoped that it was only her drunken state that said that particular comment, but all hope crashed as he saw the knowing look in her eyes. She knew whom he was married to. "Yeah, that's right, I know who it is. Don't hurt them ok? I'll wait for them to tell me before I approach them. You two might not be ready yet. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. We're family remember? Families keep each others secrets remember? Just, just don't hurt them."

Harry smiled; as he looked at Pansy in a new more trusting light. She, like Draco had a façade. She looked mean and horrible with her mask but she was just another Hermione in the inside. "I will take care of them. Don't worry." Harry lifted an eyebrow at the Slytherins when he noticed that all of them had eavesdropped on their conversation shamelessly.

All the Slytherins smirked back at him, Harry noticed that their house relations were better than any other house, they acted like a pack of wolves. Like a family. He couldn't help but think what could've happened if he was in Slytherin in the first place.

Draco sat shocked as he heard his best friend's words said to Harry. _"She knew and she stayed loyal, I got to trust her more often…I need to apologize…"_ Draco shuddered as he imagined the telling off Pansy's going to give to him. Draco smiled as he saw Harry laugh with Neville and Blaise. He was happy that Harry got along well with one of his best friends it made life a little easier; He just hoped that Harry doesn't lose _his_ friends when they found out about his marriage or most importantly _whom_ he was married to. He already had a feeling Blaise knows and Pansy definitely knows and Theo…well, Theo wouldn't mind considering he's flirting with Granger; speaking of Blaise, who was _he_ married to?

"It's you isn't it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow as he recognized the owner's questioning voice as Granger's. "Me? Isn't what me?"

Hermione smiled as she shifted behind Draco's chair while watching Harry fondly, " You' re the one Harry married, you are, aren't you? You're the one who made him happy…"

Draco smiled for Harry, relief running through his veins, knowing that Harry still got one of his friends. "I am, How did you find out Granger?"

"I am one of the brightest witch remember? Besides, Harry's my best friend, my brother… and, it's not that hard to miss the way you look at each other… its so cute…very very kawaii."

"Kawaii?" Draco drawled in disbelief, Granger didn't seem the type to be-sort of- a fan girl. "Didn't take you to be the fan girl type, Granger."

Hermione blushed, she didn't know that Malfoy could understand Japanese, she would just have to watch out on what she says. "I'm Harry's support, besides, I think its romantic. Opposites really do attract. What languages can you speak?

Draco blushed at the statement, but agreed –not that he'll ever tell Granger that- that opposites did attract. "I can speak a whole load of languages. There's: French, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, Tagalog (Filipino), Greek, Russian, Portuguese, Arabic, Dutch, Chinese, welsh, polish…" Draco bit his lip and slightly furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "That's all I can remember right now, but I know there's more… you should practice Japanese and French with Harry, Granger. He'll blow you away. Oh yeah, I can also speak Latin… no idea why my parents taught me that though…"

Hermione gaped at the list of languages she heard. It also made her excited, she wanted to learn too, maybe she should ask Harry to help her… "Wow!" Hermione walked from behind Draco's chair to the small sofa near said chair, a little to the side. " How many languages can Harry speak?"

"All the ones that I just said, including the ones I can't remember. He also learned to speak mermish, gobledegook, and of course the language of the snakes; Parseltongue." Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't really know why he bothered learning mermish and gobbledegook though."

Hermione's eyes sparkled in delight. Harry could teach her a thousand of things. She was about to say how great it was, but the sound of doors slamming and robes swishing stopped her. Stopped _everyone, _as if someone pressed pause. Looking up, she recognized the black robes and curtain of black hair as Professor Snape.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the potion master's expression which was half torn between glaring at Harry or Glaring at Neville, it seems that Hermione passed Professor Snape's test with flying colors to be in Slytherin. _"Oh well, the feeling's mutual anyway."_

"Welcome to Slytherin and for the old students; welcome back. In Slytherin, we are the misfits; we are the ones that have been dealt with the worst cards. We are family; we will help each other along the way. We are not evil, it's just a rumor. I know that, even the best families argue; if that is the case, leave your arguments behind the common room once you step out of it. We need to show unity to the rest. There is safety in numbers. If you need anything, ask the prefects or older students to help you out, or me if need be. That is all." With a swish of his robes, Severus Snape; Potions Extraordinaire and the man who fainted twice was gone.

* * *

><p>I'm truly sorry. for the late update which is long gone over due... but don't worry! there will be two chapters posted up today so...look out for it.<p>

I'd appreciate reviews!

thanks, and much love,

faith,hope,freedom and love


	6. Chapter 6

hello! this is the extra chappie. i hope you like it. and thank you for being patient

* * *

><p>Chapter six: What's this?<p>

"Sir, what shall I do now that Potter isn't close anymore?"

"We will just to do our plan this way, my boy."

"But, sir! I could get together with him again."

"My dear girl, He is married. He won't go near you."

"Yeah, Ginny. Potter does have Gryffindor tendencies. Besides you're not all hot…"

"How dare you! Do you want me to prove to you how gorgeous I am?"

"Please do. If you get what I mean…"

"I do know what you mean, and we will do it. Tonight."

"Children! Please, I am but an old man, I do not need to hear your business."

"Sorry sir."

"It is alright. It is perfectly natural. You are dismissed."

"Bye, sir."

As soon as both children had exited from his office, he closed his eyes and muttered. "Near to the road of immortality, if only the blasted Potter boy didn't complicate things. I'm losing my puppets… don't you agree Fawkes?"

The fiery phoenix hooted feebly as if its life was slowly draining.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she saw Draco in the common room, like her; he had woken up early. After all the early bird got the early worm. "Bonjour, Avez-vouz bien dormi?" (good morning, how was your sleep?)<p>

Draco jumped from his seat, as he turned around he saw Granger and immediately relaxed. It was someone trusted and drawled. "Bon, Merci. Pourquoi sommes-nous parler en Francais?" (Good, thanks. Why are we speaking french?)

Hermione shrugged and replied absentmindedly as she re-read her potions essay at the table near the boys' Dormitory. "Je voulais juste pratiquer mon francais." (Just practicing my French)

After that there had been a silence, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. Hermione was about to tear her hair out when a distraction bursted through the common room portrait in the form of Harry shouting "chokoreto jikan!" (chocolate time)

"Finally! Took you long enough." Draco smiled as he kissed harry. "Granger is interested in languages, you might want to teach her"

Harry kissed Draco back as he handed some chocolate to him. "Where is Hermione? She's normally early."

"Here." Hermione muttered from her corner, while scribbling furiously. "So, when were you going to tell me that, Blondie over here was your beloved husband?

Harry froze as he heard it while Draco growled while muttering along the lines of "who are you calling Blondie?"

"So?" Hermione looked and held eye contact with harry, who was fidgeting while stuttering out some explanation. "I-I was about t-to tell you…"

"But?" Hermione prompted. "C'mon Harry, its not like I'm going to walk off and join the dark side…"

Harry felt his eyes dampen, he didn't realize, until now that he really needed to hear that. To hear that he wasn't going to lose everyone for his happiness. "I was still thinking on how to approach you, I'm sorry 'Mione." Harry felt Draco's arm around him, he reciprocated while nuzzling Draco's neck.

"Oh, Harry, you should know by now that I'm no Ron. I won't leave just because I'm jealous or because you have more money than me and most definitely not because you found happiness with Draco-I'm a git and always will be- Malfoy."

"Hey! I resent that!" Draco whined with a playful tone as he hugged Harry tighter.

Harry laughed at their antics, he was relieved that Hermione was still his friend. It made life easier. "Thanks, 'Mione. Don't worry, if I ever had a library when we buy a house, you can visit everyday."

Hermione smiled fondly. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>"Aww…look at that, the mudblood's being nice. Ugh, Did you know, she's worse in bed than Dean."<p>

"Gin, I didn't really need to know that…However, since when did you fuck both boys and girls?"

"Since I turned BI. Got a problem with it? Cunts are as good as cocks you know, maybe you should try it." Ginny replied while peppering kisses along his abdomen.

"ahhh, that's fucking good, keep doing it. This pensieve thing that shows us the mudblood's action when were not near her is rather helpful isn't it Ginny?"

"Yes, Seamus. It's very handy."

* * *

><p>With dark skies, rain poured on a manor, far from Hogwarts. Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Blaise, Theo and Pansy were already asleep at this time. This time was evil and dark creatures go out and go bump in the night. The manor that was mentioned before was no different, now that it was night, hooded figures had apparated all over England to report back to a certain Half-blood <em>creature.<em>

"My lord." A hooded figure with a curtain of dark hair peeping out bowed low as he kissed another man's robe hems. "Potter is married."

"Is he now? My, My. Who is the unlucky person?" A man, if you could call him that, with chalky white skin and snake-like face drawled as he whipped out his wand and casted a 'crucio' to his right side, getting a moan of pain as a response seemed to gave him some kind of sadistic thrill.

"My lord; Voldemort," A boy with distinctive red hair and an IQ of 10 whimpered. "I heard from the mudblood, it was the blond git; Malfoy."

Voldemort casted another crucio, this time it was towards Malfoy senior when a growl escaped from his lips. Lucius didn't seem to take it well when his heir was called 'the blond git'. And since when did his heir get married? Forget married, when did he get together with _Potter_ of all people?

"Very good my spy." Voldemort re-arranged his facial features into a smile, well, a ghost of a smile, it would've taken years of progress to call it 'a resemblance of a smile.'

Everyone froze at the compliment. Voldemort never gave compliments out, the only compliments he ever handed out were to that had been in his league for the longest like Malfoy, Snape or Bellatrix. The compliment was taken as a foreboding that the one that got complimented will be evil and has no concience. Voldemort had an uncanny ability to find those kind of people and manipulate their desires to manipulate the person themselves.

* * *

><p>I would like to say: thank you for being patient with me.<p>

I'd appreciate reviews


End file.
